bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 15
London Buses route 15 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Blackwall station and Trafalgar Square, it is operated by Blue Triangle. Short workings of route 15 are provided by 15H with traditional AEC Routemasters. History Route 15 was introduced in November 1908 between Shepherd's Bush and East Ham. On 16 December 1909, LGOC X-type buses were introduced to the route, running between Putney and Plaistow. In 1914 it was extended to Putney Common, with a Sunday extension eastwards to Plaistow. By 1921 route 15 had been cut back to Ladbroke Grove, extending in the east to Barking and North Woolwich on weekdays. A Sunday extension from Ladbroke Grove to Acton Vale was launched, and the North Woolwich journeys were diverted to Becontree Heath. In May 1949, Leyland Titan RTWs were introduced on route 15. By November 1949, the route ran on from Ladbroke Grove to Poplar (Blackwall Tunnel), extending to East Ham during Monday to Friday peak hours and evenings, and all day on Saturdays and Sundays, with a further Sunday extension to Kew. From January 1967 journeys to Kensal Rise were introduced, and in October 1969 the route was suspended between Acton and Kew, being reinstated in 1970. In May 1975 the Sunday service was rerouted to Richmond bus station. In May 1985, the route was diverted between to serve Cannon Street and the Tower of London. In June 1987, the Sunday service was converted to one-man operation. On 15 March 1989, an express commuter service named The Beckton Express and numbered X15 began operating between Beckton and Aldwych using former London Country AEC Routemasters. This ceased on 22 November 1991. On 18 July 1992 the Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Ladbroke Grove and Paddington, being replaced by new route 23. In May 1993, this section was withdrawn on Sundays, and in September 1999 route 15 was withdrawn between Poplar and Canning Town, with buses diverted to serve Blackwall station. In August 2003 the route was withdrawn between Blackwall and East Ham. On 30 August 2003 the route was converted to one man operation with the AEC Routemasters replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In 2007, the route was extended from Paddington to Paddington Basin via Bishops Bridge Road and North Wharf Road. this extension freed up stand space in Eastbourne Terrace for new route 332. On 27 June 2009, route 15 was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 28 August 2010, route 15 was withdrawn between Regent Street and Paddington Basin. On 17 September 2011, the allocation moved back to Bow (BW) garage. In January 2012, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. In 2013, the route was withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Regent Street. On 17 January 2015, part of the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 28 February 2015, brand New Routemasters were introduced. (Certain early/late journeys worked off N15 will continue to use standard double deckers.) On 28 March 2015, the West Ham (WH) allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. On 26 August 2017, the route passed to Blue Triangle operating from their River Road (RR) garage using New Routemasters. Heritage route In November 2005 it was announced that route 15 had been selected as one of two heritage routes to include short workings operated using Routemasters. Current route Route 15 operates via these primary locations: *Blackwall Station *Poplar for All Saints Station *Limehouse Station *Aldgate East Station *Aldgate Station *Tower Gateway Station *Tower Hill Station *Monument Station *Cannon Street Station *Mansion House Station *St Paul's Churchyard *City Thameslink Station *Aldwych *Charing Cross Station *Trafalgar Square External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 015, London Buses routes